warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiderleg
Spiderleg is a black tom with a brown underbelly, long legs, and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : Spiderkit is seen briefly in Firestar's Quest, and it is said that he is the first litter to Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Dustpelt tells Spiderkit and his brother Shrewkit to settle down during a ceremony. It says that him and his brother Shrewkit liked to play, and made a lot of noise, disturbing Firestar's thoughts and dreams. This was shown during the ceremony when they kept playing with a puddle of water, much to their parents' scolding. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :He and his brother, Shrewpaw are apprentices. The litter of his younger siblings are born. Moonrise :He remains an apprentice, and his sister of a younger litter, Larchkit, dies. Dawn :Spiderpaw's brother, Shrewpaw, gets hit and killed by a monster while chasing a pheasant on the Thunderpath. Also, his little sister from another litter, Hollykit, dies of starvation, leaving his younger brother, Birchkit, the last surviving kit of that litter. Starlight :He nearly falls off the edge of the cliff over the new camp, also he was Mousefur's last apprentice, receiving his warrior name, (Spiderleg) in Starlight. Ferncloud and Dustpelt are delighted. Twilight :He is one of the cats along Cloudtail and Squirrelflight that find Daisy, and offers to chase her out. Sunset : Spiderleg calls out saying that Brambleclaw is a bossy furball when Firestar announces him as deputy. He becomes embrassed realizing that he didn't meant to say it out loud. Spiderleg nearly agreed with Ashfur's accusation of Leafpool making up her dream about Brambleclaw becoming deputy because he was Squirrelflight's mate. However, he thought better of it when the rest of ThunderClan didn't agree. Also, he was the first cat to find the fox traps. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : In The Sight, he receives his first apprentice, Mousepaw. Also, he is the one to discover the dead fox on ThunderClan's territory. While with Dustpelt, Stormfur, and Brackenfur returning from patrol at night, he doubts Stormfur's loyalty towards ThunderClan along with his father. Dark River : He continues to train Mousepaw. When Mousepaw is too scared to come down off the Sky Oak he refuses to send Cinderpaw up at first. When Hollypaw goes to get Leafpool by mistake Ashfur is there instead of him. Outcast : He has had kits with Daisy. Their kits are Rosekit and Toadkit. His apprentice, Mousepaw, becomes known as Mousewhisker. He seems awkward around his kits, as if he "couldn't get used to the idea of being a father". Eclipse : He defends Daisy from Sol, saying that she is a part of ThunderClan now, only to act embarrassed about it later. When he was going to fight Daisy calls after him to be careful, but he "didn't seem to hear her". Long Shadows : Spiderleg gets sick with what is possibly greencough. Lionblaze tells him to go to Leafpool, and he is reluctant at first, saying he is fine, but he decides to go. Daisy comes in with a vole and wants to talk with Spiderleg. After their talk Daisy is frustrated and leaves to be with her kits. Leafpool tells him that his kits should have a father. When Leafpool said kits were a special gift, Spiderleg tells her that they never expected kits. He then reveals that things did not work out between Daisy and him and they are no longer mates. Sunrise : At one point, Spiderleg is seen playing with his kits, Rosekit and Toadkit for the first time. They are urged on to play by their mother, Daisy. While they are playing, Daisy remarked that she thought Spiderleg could be a better badger then that. Spiderleg breaks off into a cough and replies that badgers don't get greencough. Spiderleg might have ended his argument with Daisy and are mates once more. Family Members Sire: ::DustpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of Sunrise) Dam: ::FerncloudRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmother: ::BrindlefaceRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Grandfather: ::Whitestorm Deceased, Verified StarClan member Kits: ::RosekitRevealed in Outcast: Living (As of Sunrise) ::ToadkitRevealed in Outcast: Living (As of Sunrise) Mate: ::Daisy (formerly) Siblings: ::ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Sunrise) ::IcepawRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) ::FoxpawRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) :: Nieces: ::Dovekit: Living (As of Sunrise) ::Ivykit: Living (As of Sunrise) Uncle: ::Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Grandmother: ::Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: ::Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: ::Cinderpelt: Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart ::Brackenfur: Living (as of Sunrise) ::Brightheart: Living (as of Sunrise) ::Thornclaw: Living (as of Sunrise) ::Molepaw: Deceased, suspected StarClan member ::Honeyfern: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Poppyfrost: Living (as of Sunrise) ::Cinderheart: Living (as of Sunrise) ::Whitewing: Living (as of Sunrise) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters